mini_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Effects
The are a lot of Blessings, Curses and effects that can effect you in battle. this page is divided into 3 sections: *Positive effects like Healing, Regeneration or Buffs that increase the targets survivability or fighting ability *Damaging effects like poisons, that cause damage every turn after the effect is placed *Negative effects like Blindness, that reduce the target's fighting ability =Negative Curses= Recoil Recoil knocks a target backwards, the further back the target is, the more his/her stats are reduced. The amount of stats reduced is uncertain for the moment, but it has been confirmed that offensive stats and healing stats are reduced. The maximum amount of times an enemy can be knocked back, is 7 times, and they are on the edge of the screen at this time, doing less than half of their original damage, this is a good way to gain armor levels, as 'Haymaker' used by Eye Guy, can knock an enemy 2 levels higher than your character to safely gain levels. Especially since Eye Guy is also able to heal. Spells and Abilities that cause recoil: Ice Shard Fireball Ice Spear Defensive Poke Wild Swing Braced Shot Stab Haymaker Thrust Head Butt (by pet) body check (by pet) Blind Blind hampers the targets fighting abilities by reducing the targets accuracy. Spells and Abilities that cause Blind: *Darkness Immobile Immobile targets can't attack or use skills. Spells and abilities that cause Immobile: *Shank *Stab *Wild Swing *Infest Immobility Confusion Confused targets will attack an enemy other than its original target, be it an enemy, an ally or itself. This also applies to healing. Spells and abilities that cause confussion: *Pummel *Infest Confusion *Body Check *Heavy Chop Mind Haze Hazed targets lose MP every turn. Spells and abilities that cause Mind Haze: *Concussion ringer *Infest Mind Haze *Headshot Sloth Target loses AP per turn. *NOTE* : This effect is not caused by any attack or spell. However, to cause this effect, you must attack with an item that has a chance of Sloth, provided by infusers the weapon has got. As far as I could experiment with and research, Sloth is only possible with a dagger made of Giant Bone (medium quality bone material). However, as long as you are wielding the dagger (have it equipped when attacking), you do not have to use the dagger itself to cause the effect (no need to use a dagger melee attack). You may cause Sloth while casting an attack spell, for example, or by using a shield attack. felineDD =Damaging Effects= Poison Poisoned target takes damage every turn. Spells and Abilities that cause Poison: *Infest Poison *Deep Cut Frostbite The target takes extra damage from incoming damage. Spells and Abilities that cause Frostbite: *Polar Burst *Frost Enchant =Positive Blessings= Regeneration Regeneration is a healing blessing, usually imbued by the level 5 Divine Blessing skill. It allows the target to be healed a certain amount, based on the caster's magic skill, every turn. Spells and Abilities that cause Regeneration: *Imbue Regeneration *Triage Mucus *Healing Kiss (Only castable by a Folox) Lucidity Lucidity clears the mind and allows the target to regenerate Mana based on the casters magic skill. Spells and Abilities that casue Lucidity: *Imbue Lucidity *Sacrifice (Shield Ability) Ice Skin Ice skin increases the target's Defence in exchange for reduced damage. Spells and Abilities that cause Ice Skin: *Imbue Ice Skin Soul Fire Soul Fire increases the target's Attack in exchange for reduced Defence and does a minor amount of damage to target Spells and Abilities that cause Soul Fire *Imbue Soul Fire Invisible Invisibility hides the target from his/her enemies, making them untargetable by certain attacks. Spells and Abilities that casue Invisibility *Imbue Invisibility Clairvoyance Allows the target to see invisible opponents and target them. Spells and Abilities that cause Clairvoyance: *Imbue Clairvoyance Shell Increase the target Defense. Spells and Abilities that cause Shell: *Shield Brace Note: (Shield Brace) Shield Brace give you extra Defense for a full turn full turn: full yellow gauge on the top of the game, so if you cast it on a target on 40% of the yellow gauge it will get removed the next time that target reach 40% of the yellow gauge. the extra Defense is half of the caster shield skill, so if your caster have shield skill level 10 it will give your target 5 extra defense. Category:Shell